Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for address verification on a bus.
Description of Related Art
Modern computing systems include computing components such as computer processors, computer memory, and a wide range of computer peripherals that extend the functionality of the computing system. Such computing components may frequently be connected via one or more computer busses, such as an Inter-Integrated Circuit (‘I2C’) bus. Data communications over a computer bus, however, may be unstable as acknowledgements of receipt of a data transmission are utilized to provide some indication that data was received, but no error detection or error correction is provided by many bus communications standards.